Mischief and Mayhem
by Squidster
Summary: Sydney, Caley, and Nikki are new at Hogwarts and each have a different quirk. Will they be accepted or cast out of the school? Sorry! I'm REALLY terrible at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was written by me and two of my friends. My character is Sydney and all other parts were written by either Cassie (Caley) or Laura (Nikki). In reviews, please say which one you think is best and how they can be made better. **

**Disclaimer: Neither me, Laura, or Cassie own Harry Potter. JK does**

Sydney:

This is so embarrassing! I'm 16; I should have been going to Hogwarts for 6 years already. Now I have to be sorted into a house with all of the first years.

My dad is a vampire who left his coven when he fell for my mom. When they had me they were scared I would need to drink people's blood. When I turned 11 I got a Hogwarts letter but my family wouldn't let me go just in case I inherited vampire traits while at school. They are sure that I'm safe now but it took a lot of begging to get them to let me go to a public school.

The only thing saving me from total humiliation are the two other older girls being sorted.

The first one I met on the tour of Hogwarts. Her name is Caley. She comes from California, USA. She is super sporty with perfect, soft, blonde hair and an even tan that I can't help but envying (I have my fathers pale skin). She was home-schooled just like me. But unlike me, she wasn't raised by her parents. She was taught by her adoptive father, the old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin. Why, I'm not sure. But since she was raised by a professor she's crazy smart and knew everything about Hogwarts before she even came through the door. I don't know why she's just now starting public school but I sure am glad I have someone cool I know before the sorting.

The second girl is a fifth year (one year younger than Caley and I). I've only just met her ut she seems cool, edgy, and rebellious. I've heard our mothers were best friends that lost touch when my dad came around, which means her parents are purebloods. She doesn't act like it, though, or look it for that matter. She has bright red hair that reminds me of plain, fresh, blood and eyes that look like the midnight sky - not black but a deep blue. Her skin is olive toned with remaints of a summer tan. Her name is Nikki. She spent the previous 4 years of magic education at beauxbatons.

Professor McGonagall led the three of us and the 20 or so first years up two flights of stars to a large doorway. She then told us to stay still and disappeared down a hall I hadn't noticed.

For the next 10 minutes the new wizards and witches goggled at us. They were entertained by Nikki's odd hair and eye color, fascinated by Caley's all American looks and attitude (most of them have never been to America), and were wary of both my vampiric complexion and my hostile expression.

When our transfigurations professor returned the first years split into two lines with the sixth years trailing behind next to each other and the fifth year separating the 11 year olds from the 16 year olds.

The great halls four tables I saw during the tour were now nearly packed with students spare about eight seats near the end of each table, obviously set for the new students.

In the middle of the table directly to my left were two boys, twins, with hair almost as red as Nikki's. One was nodding and winked at me while the other one was mouthing for me to call him (call him what?) and putting his thumb by his ear and pinky by his mouth.

"Me?" I mouthed silently, pointing to myself.

They both nodded. I blushed and looked to the ground.

During the long walk to the stool I also noticed a younger boy with the same red hair as the twins (a younger brother, perhaps?) staring a Nikki. His ears were almost as red as his hair but he couldn't look away. His buddy with untidy black hair caught sight of the boys' distraction and smirked knowingly, looking between Nikki and his friend. Nikki noticed the attention and blushed, clearly embarrassed.

We reached the front of the hall and split from our rows into one big cluster.

McGonagall had been carrying an old scruffy hat the whole way down the isle and now she has place the hat on the stool we were walking towards. I expected her to make a speech but instead the hat started singing. He explained how Gryffindors are brave and Chivalrous. Hufflepuffs are loyal, dedicated, and hardworking. Ravenclaws are intelligent and witty. And Slytherins are ambitious, clever, cunning, determined, resourceful, and self preserving.

Unlike the rest of the new students who were marveling at the talking hat, I was watching the faces of everybody. I could tell the blood traitors and muggleborns because they cringed at the mention of Slytherin. I also saw the purebloods scowl at Gryffindor and smirk and laugh at Hufflepuff. Caley's eyes sparkled at the part about wit and intelligence. I could practically see Nikki's ears perk up when courage was brought up. It was easy to tell who would be put in what house.

After the spiel, (McGonagall) stepped back up and started calling the 11 year olds up. Almost everyone was sorted where i thought they would be. And finally, The Bun cleared her throat and announced "We have three new students here and blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda" (I don't have a very long attention span).

Then she picked up the sorting hat again and called Caley up to the stool. Nikki and I were the only ones left standing where there once was a huge group of kids.

Caley sat on the chair struggling. It almost looked like she was arguing with the hat. Then the sorting cap yelled "RAVENCLAW" and Caley, like many before her, let out a sigh of relief and skipped to the cheering table on the very left of the hall.

I was still watching the blonde move to her spot when the professor announced "Noel, Sydney".

"It's Noël" I complained as I lazily lifted each foot up the steps to the wooden stool.

The hat was placed on my head when I sat. Since I was older, and my head circumference is larger, the hat didn't flop over my eyes and I was able to clearly see the entire student body staring at me with interest.

I'm not much to look at. I have dark auburn hair and muted lavender eyes. My skin - as I said earlier - is pale, almost translucent, vampire white. Although I get my angular features and contrasted coloring from my dad, I have the softness of my mom in the shape of my face and body. I have the personality of my father when he was young.

I was startled when the sorting hat spoke in my thoughts. _You're cunning... Vampire/pureblood heritage... You wouldn't get pushed around. You have the perfect personality traits for a -_

"SLYTHERIN" He yelled out loud.

I stood up, took the hat off, and strolled to the table furthest from Ravenclaw.

The Slytherins clapped excitedly while the other tables were about as perky and happy about my being a Slytherin as I was indifferent about it.

McGonagall waited for me to be seated before calling Nikki's name. She strode confidently up to the stool and sat down proudly. She was barley sitting for five seconds when she was sorted into Gryffindor. She went to the brave students and the feast began.

Caley:

I am welcomed by all the Ravenclaws as I sit down.

"Hi" A girl with blonde-almost-white hair and big blue eyes says. "I'm Luna"

I automatically think of Remus when she tells me her name. "Luna" I repeat to her. "Pleased to meet you."

After meeting everyone I look at the food on the table. A lot of it I don't recognize. I randomly take the food onto my plate. It's not bad but it sure isn't my usual American hot dog. I eat enough to fill me up then leave the remains on my plate.

While everyone else eats I look around and see the two new older girls, Nikki and Sydney.

Nikki is enrolled in a conversation with Harry, Hermione, and Ron - whose ears happen to be redder than before.

I turn my attention away from Nikki and towards Sydney who is looking at me but not in interest like everyone else. She seems more bored or annoyed. I return the blankness with a smile. She shoots me a confused look before being reeled into a brag match with Draco Malfoy (Remus told me all about him).

My attention returns to my table of Ravenclaws. Across from me Cho and Luna are talking about Defense Against the Dark Arts and how they're hoping they have a normal teacher this year.

"What do you mean 'normal teacher'?" I ask.

""We - well, I - haven't had a normal DADA teacher since the whole time I've been here" Luna said softly.

"Well... who were the teachers?" I ask.

"The weird ones started coming five years ago. We've had Quirrell, Lockhart, Lupin, and Mad-eye," Cho explained.

"What made them so abnormal?"

"Quirrell was host body to you-know-who, Lockhart was a fake, Lupin was a werewolf, and Mad-eye was Barty Crouch in disguise." The two took turns describing the weirdness or each professor.

"Oh. Who do we have now?" I was just full of questions today

"Professor Delores Umbridge" Both girls say in unison.

Nikki:

As soon as the sorting hat announced "Gryffindor" I changed my eye color from midnight blue, which I use for all of my first experiences, to Gryffindor colors. One eye gold and the other maroon.

I am a metamorphagus. I have been able to change my physical appearance since seconds after I was born. My mother hates it - but then again my mother hates a lot of things. I love being a metamorphagus almost as much as I love being a witch. It gives me a sense of creativity and the courage to try new things. Once I even tried being a boy for a day but it was weird.

I like to keep my eyes midnight blue for first impressions because I like to have peoples first memories of me, the real me, or as close as I can get to it.

As I walked to the table I headed toward the end where all of the new students sit (or where the first years sit). At least they'd be as clueless as I was. I would be able to follow the conversation and, with luck, I would be able to get some answers from people who had older brothers and sisters that already went here.

I started sorting out the first years that looked like they would know the most from the ones who didn't when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a spot where all of the fifth years were sitting magically opened up and someone from the other side of the table motioned for me to come sit down.

So this spot was intended for me? I was ecstatic. It would be nice to make some friends right off the bat.

The spot was between two boys. The one on the left with dark hair and the one on the right with red hair and surprisingly red ears. With every step I took towards the spot, the boy on right, "Reddy"s (I'd nicknamed him already. It's just a thing that I did in my mind before I knew someone's name) ears got another shade darker until I was amazed that my favorite color -red- could get that powerfully vibrant. _Could I get my hair that red? _I asked myself. _I would have to try hard but not as hard as that one time... _Let's not get into that. This was spectacular!! I never knew that anyone could get that... RED!

Finally I was near my seat. Right before I sat down I saw the dark haired boy and Reddy give each other significant looks. Almost as if they were challenging each other.

The second I sat down, both boys shot out "Hey, I'm..." apparently they were both named Haron (Harry - Ron. Get it? I didn't the first time I read it).

Jokingly I stuck a hand out the dark haired boy, then Reddy and said "It's nice to meet you Haron" I had managed to get even the dark one to blush a little.

"Sorry, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Then he shot a back-down-or-else look.

This was the famous Harry Potter. The one who fought off he-who-must-not-be-named. Wow...

"I'm Ron" Reddy piped up while he still had a chance.

The rest of the people in the bubble around us introduced themselves. There was Neville, Hermione, Fred and George (twins who I couldn't distinguish between but were related to Ron), and Ginny (also part of the red head clan). The rest of the peoples names I forgot but i promised myself that I would remember.

I had noticed everyone had been eyeing me weirdly since I sat down. I knew why, but i was waiting until someone mustered up the courage to ask. They probably blurted more than asked but it was either Fred or George (I will call them Frorge from now on. I hope they don't mind) who asked, "what's with your eye?"

Sydney:

When the food appeared, three fifth years walked up to me assertively. One, the leader, has white blonde hair and the face of a ferret. His face was even more weasel-like because he was sneering. He also had two goons with him. They looked like mindless muscle - you know the kind that uses fake names like Spike and Bruno.

I turn sharply to them and glare before they can reach me. I even dropped my fork and made a loud metal-hitting-porcelain sound. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The blonde smirked at me. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. You may have heard of my family?" He made it a question and paused like he expected me to go "Oh. You're a Malfoy? That is so cool! I've heard all about you!" When I stayed silent his sneer wilted into an ungrinning leer. "I am the guy to know on campus. Slytherin is all about social standing. Stick with me and I can help you survive the next couple years." He was grinning again when he finished.

I gave him the same blank look as before. Then filled life back into my eyes right as he was about to get angry.

"Do you play Quittich?" I asked excitedly.

He was hesitant but didn't want to miss a chance to brag. "yes... I'm the seeker and team captain" He was smug. "Do you play?"

"I'm a beater. The best around, I bet. I just love beating bludgers."

His eyes lit up at the last part. I was having way too much fun.

After a little more useless conversation filled with gloating and innuendos he walked away.

I didn't have much time before someone else would attempt to strike up a conversation.

The time alone I used thinking. I was thinking about how much the Slytherins are like me. I like ignorant people because their fun to mess with. I don't know if the people of this pure house would be cunning and clever like my father and me, or self absorbed and shallow like my mother. _**If they are like my mother**_, I thought. **I could use them, I could use them well**.

* * *

Please review!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Laura had surgery this weekend so she hasn't been in the story much and without our third author we can't do much in the story. She should recover soon but for now this is just a filler chapter to get us started with a plot.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Laura, Cassie, or me ar Jk. Jk is. We don't own anyone.**

Caley:

-The next day (three days until the full moon)-

-DADA class-

I was sitting with Cho at the center front table of the classroom when Professor Umbridge walks in.

"Hello class" she says. She stops at Sydney who is sitting behind me, and then steps forward to me.

"Aah" She breathes. I can tell already that I won't like her. "Miss-?"

"Lupin" I finish for her.

"So you've taken his last name."

"What's it to you?" She ignored me.

"So you're the-"

"Yes." I interrupt before she can finish.

"Hm," She says and gives me a bitchy, sad smile.

Halfway through the class Ms. Tabby (McGonagall) came into the room. Umbridge looked at her with a smile. "Ms. Lupin is needed by Dumbledore." Ms. Tabby says. I collect my things and leave the class.

I knock on Dumbledore's door when I get to his office.

"Come in" I open the door and walk in.

"Umm... You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. As I'm sure you're aware of - the full moon is in three days."

"Yeah," I say irritably. "I'm aware"

"I want to be sure you know what you're doing on the day of the full moon."

"I'm going through the weeping willow into the shrieking shack on the morning of the full moon then coming back the next morning."

"And the wolfsbane?" he asked.

"I take it when I get to the shrieking shack."

"Seems as if you've got it all" Dumbledore says to me.

"Yeah, well, Remus went over it with me a million times before I came here. He had to go through this when he was a werewolf student here."

"Very well. I'll see you the day before then. You may leave."

I leave his office and head back to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The whole way there I'm wondering if I should have even come here in the first place.

Laura:

-That morning at breakfast-

When I told everyone about my gift they all got really excited. Metamorphagi are hard to come by. One boy who I don't remember the name of suggested to me that I make myself look like Draco Malfoy who is apparently a common enemy of all the houses except his own. The Gryffindors hate the Slytherins most, though. Once he walked through the door and my new buddies pointed him out to me, I immediately accepted because just by looking at him I already hated him, and you should know that I don't hate many people. He just has this aura around him that exerts status, ego, and cruelty.

"It would be my pleasure to take him off his high horse." I replied to Frorge. (I was a bit of a trouble maker back at Beauxbatons, so I had many good ideas of how to humiliate Draco...)

I excused myself from the table so that it wouldn't be as obvious to him what was happening. I went to the ladies' room to make sure that I had gotten the transformation perfect. This was going to be good.

I strode into the great hall in a very Draco-like demeanor, basically as if I owned the place. As I approached the Slytherin table, all eyes were on me, well Draco. Now more than ever I could feel the status and power that he held. This wasn't one of my greatest or most original performances, but I know that it would do the trick; beside I like to keep a little something stored up my sleeve for later usage.

I had arrived at the table and many spots had already been cleared for me. Instead of taking a seat next to the most popular (in my opinion, most evil) group of Slytherins, I took my wand out and cleared all of the food on the table off and onto the real Draco's head.

When this happened, people realized that there were two Malfoys and were very confused. I had such good talent at transforming myself; no one could distinguish the real Draco from the fake one.

I jumped up onto the table and began singing in a very pitchy voice "Jump on it! Jump on it!" while doing all of the moves in extremely animated ways. I ended it with a complicated gymnastics routine (I had always been good at gymnastics), then walked out as if I owned the joint, with my nose so high in the air that if the ceiling didn't create a barrier from the outside and us, I'd have drowned form the rain that was falling from the sky.

I dashed to the girls room again to quickly transform myself back into myself before anyone could get any suspicions. Unfortunately, I was spotted and blocked by a Slytherin girl that had obviously not been in the Great Hall during my performance. She kept trying to flirt with Draco and gave me a note that was intended for his eyes only. Boy, did I have dirt on him now!

I hurriedly changed back into me and re-entered the Great Hall to applause from the Gryffindor table and everyone else from other tables. Gawking at the still slime covered Draco. Everyone in our "bubble" gave me a high five except, very noticeably a girl with lots of frizz in her brown hair.

"Don't pay attention to her," Ron told me, and with that frizz strode out of the room with her nose turned up into a very Draco-like fashion.

Sydney:

-That morning before breakfast-

I walk down the stairs from the 6th year girls dormitories. When I woke up I found my timetable on the nightstand by my bed. I don't know how it got there without my notice. I was up all night trying not to drain the sickly sweet liquid from my roommates' veins. As much as I hate to admit it, my father was right, if I was any younger I wouldn't be able to control myself.

Physically, I don't need blood - my body has its own, but I do have blood lust. With fully-fledged vampires, they feel like their suffocating without blood because they are. To them it's like sitting in a room made of water and they're dying of thirst. For me it's more like I'm a kid sitting in a room hall full of my favorite cookie (freshly baked) that I'm not allowed to eat, but mom just left so no one would even know if I just took one little bite... No! I can't think like that. I have a week of classes ahead of me.

-First period-

Professor Binns is the most boring teacher in the world. I thought having my father teach me for so long was bad, boy was I wrong. Daddy looks positively exciting compared to the ghost of an educator. At least I don't have him every day.

My second class was better. I have potions with Professor Snape and the Gryffindors (that sounds like a band). Snape took a liking to me from the start because I'm in his house and because potions are my second favorite subject. The Gryffindors seem nice enough but next hour is lunch. I'm not good at socializing. At least we come back to potions after lunch. Then transfigurations class with the Ravenclaws. I know Caley from that class.

-Transfiguration class-

I stroll in just as the bell rings. There is a tabby cat on the table but from what I've heard of the bun and from the expression on the cat, I can tell she's the teacher.

What I heard was right because when class started the cat turned into a McGonagall. "Take a seat miss Noël." She emphasized the ë this time.

I look around the room and almost every seat (including the one next to Caley) was full. Marcus Flint - who I remember as a chaser for Slytherin - was motioning franticly for me sit next to him. I sat and class resumed.

Caley:

As this being our first transfiguration class, we didn't do much transfiguring. In fact... we didn't do much anything at all. And, of course, by we I mean everyone but me.

Halfway through the class the door opened and in came Mr. Snape.

"Dumbledore needs you professor. I'll be taking over."

"Very well," says ms. tabby while she leaves.

"Great," I mutter to Cho whose sitting next to me. "We now have Professor Big-nose"

Snape - who obviously heard - turned to me.

"Ahh," he says. "Miss Lupin. I have something for you."

I ignore him.

"Miss Lupin!"

"I heard you the first time," I say, continuing my work.

Snape comes over to my table and slams his hands onto it. I don't look up from my work. "You better not keep this up," he says harshly.

"Is that a threat Severus?" I say, being sure to emphasize the last word.

"I could tell everyone in this class about you right now, you know."

"You could," I say casually. "But you won't"

"And why is that?"

I look up to him now with an evil smile. "Because you're afraid of what we could do to you next full moon. We could always say we lost control."

"You wouldn't dare do anything to me."

"Are you sure about that?"

Obviously having enough, the professor half-throws a bottle of potion in front of me. Wolfsbane. Luckily he put it in a bottle you can't see through so no one else knew what it was.

"Get back to work," he tells me. "This is transfiguration - transfigure"

"Would you like me to take that literally?" I ask him slyly.

He squints at me with curious eyes. "You woul-"

I cut him off as I pull out my wand. "Duckliforus!" I yell.

Suddenly there in front of me where Severus was standing is a duck.

I grab my things and leave from the class.

Sydney:

As Caley leaves the room, everyone is silent. The duck is scowling while the rest of the class sat shocked.

Except for me. I was snickering. All eyes were on me while I was on the verge of tears.

Marcus touched my shoulder gently while I put my head to the desk.

Once I recovered, I stood up and walked toward my mallard professor. He squawked like mad and killed Alex Lee out of spite.

Alex was burning slowly from the inside out - deteriorating, boils were sprouting up all over his face and body. Grunts were being punctuated by yowls of pain. After a bit of this he slumped to the floor and laughed hysterically until, finally, he passed on.

I was only six inches away from Snape when I put my wand to him and tapped him three times. "Fereverrto".

The duck turned into a glass goblet and I walked out the door to catch up with Caley.

Caley:

I hear footsteps from behind me and look over my shoulder. It's that other new girl, Sydney. I turn back around and walk faster.

Sydney eventually catches up to me despite how fast I'm going.

`"What do you want?" I ask.

She ignores me. "You should have seen the class after you turned Snape into a duck."

I look at her. She's smiling and there's a gleam in her eyes.

She looks at me then. "So, why'd you do it?"

"Because that bastard was..." I stop mid sentence. I almost told her exactly what Snape was going to tell the whole class. "Because I have anger management issues," I lie.

"Uh huh," Sydney says like she knows I'm not telling the truth. "Even after living with Lupin your whole life?"

It's my turn to ignore her.

"Anyway... After you left I turned him into a cup."

I smile and hold back a laugh. "Of course," I say. "Because you didn't want me to be the only one having fun, right?" I say sarcastically.

She looks grim. "You don't want to see my kind of fun."

My smile disappears and Sydney looks vulnerable and cautious like a rabbit whose just been spotted by a fox or a turtle peeking out from her shell.

Sydney:

We sit in silence for a while but I find it comforting. Silence is golden, duct tape is silver. I saw that on a muggle bumper sticker once and spent that whole summer trying to figure out what duct tape could possibly be. Once I finally figured it out, I haven't gone anywhere without duct tape... and my wand. I like my wand. It's made from the ash wood and the core of it is the ashes of vampire godmother. Ash wood - ashes - we all fall down! What if Ring Around the Rosie was actually a prophecy about my wand. Would it fall into the hands of evil or would I be the evil? Salazar Slytherin was considered evil and he could talk to snakes. What would a conversation with a snake sound like? "Hi, I'm Snakey. I just shed last week and you can tell from my belly I just ate a big shrew this morning. What did you do this morning?" "Well, Snakey, I created the chamber of secrets and had a piece of toast and then ran away from home" Do snakes even know what toast is? I bet dogs know what toast is. Dogs are smart but their colorblind. How could someone tell if they're color blind? If you saw red as blue and blue as red would you notice? What if something has one name that we all learned it was called but in actuality, everyone else sees it differently than you? Maybe you're born with it... MAYBE IT'S MAYBALINE!!!

Caley cleared her throat. "What now?" She doesn't like silence, or duct tape.

I look at her again. "I have an idea." Even to me I sounded hysterical and devious.

Just by searching her face I could tell Caley questioned my sanity. However, she didn't say anything about it. "What?" She almost sounded worried and I could tell she didn't trust me one bit.

"You know that other new girl, Nikki Xavior??

"Yeah..." She was really uncertain.

"We should get her and all three of us could explore. Have an adventure, maybe."

She didn't look like she was going to go for it. "How?" She finally accepted, rolling her eyes.

"Follow my lead" I smiled and ran up to the door of Nikki's class.

Caley's eyes were wide when I walked into Flitwicks classroom.

For the second time that day, all eyes were on me.

Nikki was sitting to the right in the second row. Sitting behind her was Draco Malfoy.

"Dumbledore needs to speak to Miss Xavior" I spoke humbly, as if a teacher sent me to fetch Nikki. Malfoy seemed to be expecting Nikki's departure and said something in her ear that made her face scrunch up nervously before getting tamed back to its courageous Gryffindor mask.

"Nikki, you are excused" And the Professor continued with the lesson.

"Why does Dumbledore want me?" Nikki asks once we're in the hallway. Caley gives me a questioning look, she hasn't caught up yet.

I smirk. "He doesn't want to see you"

"Then wha-"

I cut her off "We wanted to have some new-kid fun"

She grins like a delinquent and her eyes change color. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering "Who the hell is Alex Lee?!" He's a guy from trig. who only talks about D&D. He wouldn't leave me and my friends alone until we agreed to kill him in the story - even though he's not even a character.

Don't forget to reveiw and I'll post the next chapter ASAP


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Neither me nor Cassie own Harry Potter, therfore all settings and characters (other than Sydney, Caley, and Nikki) are borrowed from J.K. Rowling. **

Caley:

While Sydney's thinking a sudden gleam enters my eyes and a smile spreads across my face. Sydney sees me and stops in her thoughts.

"What?" she asks.

"How about we go to Hogsmeade?" I say. Sydney opens her mouth to say something but Nikki cuts her off.

"We can't get to Hogsmeade without permission and I doubt anyone will give us permission."

"Okay first," I say "I grew up with Remus Lupin so I know everything about everything around here. And second," I say as I take a piece of parchment out of my pocket "we have this."

"What is it?" Nikki asks.

"The Marauders Map," Sydney says in confusion "But there's only one and I thought Harry has it?"

"Wrong," I say.

"Harry doesn't have it?"

"No, he does."

"But-"

"Let me finish," I say impatiently.

They both go quiet.

"I have another one that shows Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts." I open it up.

**THE MARAUDERS MAP**

**BY PADFOOT AND MOONY**

I fold it back up and put it in my pocket.

"So, you guys want to go?" Before they could answer Fred and George walk towards us. One of them – Fred – looks at Sydney and puts his pinky next to his mouth and his thumb by his ear. Sydney sees and then looks at me and Nikki.

"What is he trying to say" she asks.

"He wants you to call him," I answer.

"With what?"

"A phone." Fred and George stop in front of us.

"Hi Fred. Hi George," Nikki says. Then she gets confused. "I mean Fred or George… or…"

I hold back a smile. "Fred," I say pointing to the one on the left. "And George," I say pointing to the one on the right. When George looks me in the eye I blush and look away. Sydney sees and gives me a smile.

"Hmm," Fred says to me. "So you know about muggles and you know the difference between George and I. You're good."

"Gee thanks," I say sarcastically.

"How do you know all that?"

"I grew up with Remus Lupin."

"Well that explains everything," George says with a laugh.

Just then the bell rings and the hall is full of people on their way to their common rooms. Nikki catches sight of Ron and Harry.

"Got to go," she says and runs to catch up with them.

"Well so much for our great adventure," I murmur.

I see a group of Ravenclaws headed our way. They stop when they get to me.

"Hey Caley," one of them says. "I like what you did to Snape. It was pretty entertaining." Before I could answer they walk off.

"What did you do to Snape?" George asks.

"Umm… I… Um…"

"She turned him into a duck," Sydney says. Fred and George start laughing hysterically.

"Well Sydney turned him into a cup after that."

"Yeah," Sydney says. "After." When Fred and George stop laughing they look to us again.

"So, you were supposed to go on an adventure huh?"

"Yeah, but I guess not anymore."

"Well," George says giving a wink to his twin brother. "How about the four of us go somewhere together instead?"

With that Fred puts his arms around Sydney's shoulders and George puts his arm around mine. I look at Sydney who is blushing just as much as me.

"Well," I say. "It would be horrible to waste such a lovely afternoon. What do you say?"

Sydney:

I look up to the face of the twin embracing me. "I'm in." He smiles at me and I get a twinge in my stomach I've never felt before. Then again, a boy this cute has never put his arm around me before.

Together the four of us made our way to the passage that would take us to the basement of Honeydukes. Caley strolled cautiously but gracefully, the twins marched their familiar path, and I stalked like the predator I half was.

We entered the dark and desolate tunnel and I was surprised by a chuckle that came from one of the others.

"What?!" I asked angrily.

George answered… If you can call what he replied with and answer. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Glow," the twins said together.

I looked down at myself and sure enough my skin, which is so pale it's almost translucent in the sun, was giving off a glow-like radiance.

I pouted, crossed my arms, and walked ahead, feigning anger. Inwardly I was chuckling and rolling my eyes.

A twin came up – rather ungracefully – behind me and grabbed me around the waist and spun me around.

I gave an uncharacteristic girlish shriek and ordered Fred to put me down which resulted in me being dropped to the ground and tickled incessantly.

"Get a room you two," Caley joked and George smiled deviously as he sneaked behind her with his arms out like a clichéd monster about to attack. He looked to Fred and me for support.

Fred stopped tickling me to stare at his brother, his gaze full of anticipation. "Do it," I whisper encourage. What I'm encouraging him to do is beyond me.

I suppose I'll never know what George was planning because Caley caught on and turned into Ms. Mom. "We should quite down. No one is supposed to leave the school and if we get caught on our way to Honeydukes we could get expelled."

The three of us let out a collective exasperated sigh of annoyance and disappointment before following her request and continuing our walk in silence.

The remainder of the walk only took about ten minutes but it seemed like thirty because the hush was too abrupt and the tunnel was too cold. It was fall and underground wasn't the place to be. Fortunately, Fred's arm was wrapped around me the whole time so not only was his body heat adding to mine but my heart rate had accelerated quite a bit.

We opened up a hatch in the ceiling (if you can call it that) and the stillness was in vain because the bustle of the candy shop was so noisy that we could have been brutally tortured and murdered down in the tunnel and no one would have heard our screams. We didn't take much time to complain about our useless quiet because the sweets' abundance put us in some sort of awed trance.

Honeydukes was like no store I've ever seen before. It had character. It was nothing like muggle stores where the shelves are organized and evenly spaced. The products were not in order of price or brand. The only way to find any certain product you may be searching for were vague signs hanging from the ceiling declaring a section as "Popular Products" (which included Bertie Botts every flavor bean and chocolate frogs) or "Special Effects" (Pepper Imps, Exploding Bonbons, and Toothflossing Stringmints were under this section) or another section that caught my: "Various Chocolates" (obviously Chocoballs and Shock-O-Choc are sorted here).

I liked the over stocked, packed shelves with clashing bright colors but Caley didn't. She was an enthusiast of order and cleanliness, the clutter made her nose scrunch like she smelled something rancid and her mouth stiffen into one tight, disapproving line.

Obviously not feeling the same as her Fred and George looked like lethifolds in the coma wing of a muggle hospital. They were flushed with excitement and the knowledge that they probably didn't have much money to spend on their favorite candy made me wilt slightly into discontent.

"Do you guys like this place?" I rhetorically asked the twins.

"Yeah!" answered an enthusiastic George.

"Hey, remember that time we got Ron to eat an Acid Pop?!" Fred prompted.

George laughed heartily "Of course! It burnt a hole in his tongue and Mum smacked you with the broom over and over again"

Fred rolled his eyes and brought up another candy based memory to reminisce on.

I sauntered over to the "Unusual Tastes" section unnoticed and seized a blood flavored lollipop while being disgusted by the Cockroach Clusters.

"What are you doing?" Asked a Weasley boy lightly, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Multitasking," I answered simply.

"How so?"

"I'm getting my favorite candy and walking away from Fred and Georges' remember-a-thon."

"Those twins are mighty hansom," remarked Fred, keeping his head on my shoulder.

I shrugged over animatedly, making Fred's head bob.

"Watch it!" he laughed.

"Okay." And I walked over to the counter where I could pay for my lollipop.

"I didn't mean it!" He called.

I didn't stop walking "Okay," I repeated.

"What are you doing now?" asked Caley.

I didn't answer but instead pulled out three knuts and greeted the cashier with a fake warm smile. "I'd like to but this please," I said, laying the lollipop on the cluttered counter.

"Me too, please" injected Fred, laying a second lolly on the counter.

"That'll be six knuts" said the plump woman with rather curly red hair and a genuine smile behind the counter.

Fred paid for both candies and handed one to me. "Let's take a walk," he said and led me out the door and to the chilly streets of Hogsmeade.

I unwrapped my candy when the door closed behind me and Fred. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He was acting strangely innocent and with the Weasley twins that's never a good sign.

"Buy my candy. You don't like blood-flavored lollipops." I accused.

"How would you know?"

"You're not a vampire."

"So?"

"Everyone in the wizarding world – including you – knows that blood-flavored lollipops are for vampires."

"You're calling yourself a vampire then," Fred says, thinking he is so smart for thinking of the line.

"Only half," I reply casually.

"Then why do you like those lollipops?!" I don't think he was listening to me and had just assumed I said 'NO!' or 'I'm not a vampire!' or something like that.

"I just said. It's because I'm half vampire."

"That doesn't mean– wait. What?!"

"I AM HALF VAMPIRE," I said it slowly and clearly just incase he didn't understand big words.

He looked frightened. "Are you going to eat me?"

I gave him an are-you-serious look and he laughed shakily.

"So… Half vampire. How does that happen?"

"My dad was raised like any normal vampire born into vampirism. He hunted and stalked humans, drank the blood of anyone that crossed his path, the usual. He liked it for a while. But when he got older he met my mother and split off from his coven. They got married and I came along a few years later. The coven still watches us sometimes but for the most part we lead pretty normal lives."

Fred blinked a few times, absorbing the story. "And your dad?"

"He works for the ministry just like yours."

"Where does a vampire get a job at the ministry?" He made it a joke but I knew the question was serious.

"The department for the regulation and control of magical creatures, he's in the being division. Most of the time he works on negotiating with stubborn covens or informing the rest of the ministry on vampiric culture."

"Wow. Does he hunt?"

"Of course, he used to take me with him but when I didn't show the mental traits of a vampire, he stopped."

"What exactly _are_ the mental traits of a vampire?" he sounded uneasy again

I laughed a little. "Bloodlust, lack of compassion, arrogance, the need to control everything, etc."

"So basically they act the same as every Slytherin that ever lived ever."

I laughed again. "Pretty much."

He smiled a dopey smile "You shouldn't say that. You're a Slytherin and should defend your house."

"Well it's true. Vampire traits are the same as Slytherins but they're magnetized. Probably ten times more intense plus they don't have any other emotions. Slytherins will see a blind homeless man on the road they'll see him as an easy target and mock him or tease him. Vampires will see the same man, see him as an easy target, and torture him physically and mentally before draining him of blood and killing him. The Slytherins had the sense that they may get caught and don't want the homeless mans blood on their hands. Vampires don't get that feeling from their conscience; it's all animal and all instinct. If the man looks like a weak and easy target they will kill him."

"We didn't learn that in defense against the dark arts class."

"I don't doubt that, especially with Umbridge, mistress of the toads, for a teacher." I bit into something and realized it was my blood-flavored lollipop. I'd been eating it the whole time and now only the stick was left. "What happened?" I asked no one in particular.

Fred was the only there to hear so he answered. "You ate it."

I tossed the pink stained stick to the side.

"Here, have mine. I'm not going to eat it," Fred offered and I accepted, taking the candy and unwrapping it like I did the last one. "Lets go to Zonkos." Fred said.

"Okay," I agreed.

"So, how old were you when you opened this place?" asked Fred. He'd been asking the owners of Zonkos questions about joke shop business strategies for over an hour. At first I had been curious of what the answers would be but now it's almost supper time and my stomach didn't care about entrepreneurs.

The shop itself was really quite cool. I had studied just about every inch of the place out of boredom. The shelves were well stocked with flashy products like Nose Biting Teacups and Hiccup Sweets. Some products such as Dungbombs I've heard of and even used before but Frog Spawn soap was a total mystery to me. The place itself had all of the bustle of Honeydukes without the warmth. Something about Zonkos was just dark and almost depressing but I'm confident that changes when the shop is filled with Hogwarts students and local pranksters.

"Fred," I say softly after his ten thousandth question is answered. "I'm going to go find Caley. See you at dinner."

He checks a flashing orange and purple clock on the wall that made no sense to me but he must have understood it because he looked back at me, nodded, and asked yet another question but I could feel his gaze lingering as I turned and walked away.

On my way out the door I caught sight of George who looked like he really wanted to ask me something but promptly decided against it. He was coming into the shop to join his brother – I don't even know how he knew where his brother was but I don't like to challenge twin bonds.

"Where's Caley," I inquire when he was within earshot.

A look crossed his face that was almost angry but more hurt. "Beats me." Then he entered the shop.

I found Caley in the basement of Honeydukes (I was shocked I wasn't noticed entering the restricted section of the nearly empty store). She was crouched in the fetal position and cradling her knees to her face, trembling with tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked my friend.

She jumped at the sound of my voice. "I can't," she sobbed into her knees.

"You can't what?" I was very cautious, if I startled her too much I knew she wouldn't tell me.

"I can't tell him! He won't like me anymore!"

"This is about George, isn't it?"

She nodded helplessly, not even bothering to look up from her lap.

I sighed and walked towards her. When I was close enough to hear her wavering pulse I crouched down and grasped her arm, gently lifting her to her feet. She winced at my hold but allowed me to help, clinging to me like a child lost and almost snatched or a kitten being let down from an unusually high tree. She seemed so helpless and fragile like the perfect, trusting victim. All I would have to do is tilt her head slightly and she would be half dead before she even had time to realize it…

I shook that thought from my head and lead her to the tunnel. "Lets go to supper," I said in a comforting voice that I didn't know was real or not. "You can tell me what you're talking about later."

Caley:

When we entered Honeydukes the twins eyes light up. George looks at me and sees my disappointment.

"What's up?" He says and I smile.

"Seriously, I like candy and all but this is mayhem. It's so disorganized!" I look at George who is trying not to laugh. I can feel my face turn a light shade of red. "I grew up with Remus."

"Again," George says as he puts his arm around my shoulder. "That explains everything." We walk pas Fred and Sydney.

"Have fun," I whisper to her with a smile, then I look up at Fred and catch him giving his brother a wink.

"So where are we going" I ask George when we get outside of Honeydukes.

"Wherever you want to go. Do you know what shops are here?"

"Honeydukes, Zonkos, Hogshead, etc, etc, etc."

"How do you know- Lupin." He says with a laugh.  
"You catch on quick. How about.."

"I know. Follow me." In less than two minutes we're at the counter of Hogshead.

"Two butterbeers please," George says to the man behind the counter. "To go." After we get our drinks George leads me outside.

"Where are we going now?" I ask.

"You'll see." Then he heads for the woods and I follow. The trees start to thin and suddenly we're looking at what looks like an old shed.

"The shrieking shack," I say. I look up at George who's smiling at me and I can't help but smile back. Then his smile fades.

"So why do you live with Lupin?" He asks carefully. My smile fades then. "you don't have to tell me," he says quickly.

"No," I say, "It's fine. I live with him because my parents died when I was almost two." I wasn't lying – I just wasn't telling the whole truth. My parents really did die. "My parents were part of the order and Voldemort apparently thought they were enough of a threat that he and the werewolves had come to kill them theirselves.

"How did you get away?"

"The whole order – including Lily and James because this happened before they died – came but Voldemort had already killed my parents. James realized that I was nowhere to be seen. This night happened to be the night of the full moon and Lily was the one to find me in my room surrounded by the werewolves. Then Molly and Arthur came into the room. That's when Greyback jumped for me-" I stopped. I couldn't tell him. I quickly came up with a lie. "But Molly got him before he got me." Lie. Molly got Greyback after he bit me. "Then Lily left to find James so your mom and dad fought off the rest of ther werewolves themselves. The rest of the order thought we had died while they were fighting off the werewolves. Neville's parents were about to go in and see but before they could Arthur came out. Molly – with me in her arms – came out behind him. Nobody said anything. Remus just came up and took me out of Molly's arms and promised he would take care of me. He promised he would make sure nothing bad ever happened to me."

"But why was Lupin so eager to take you in?" George asked.

"I – I – I –" Stop, I told myself. Don't tell him. I can't tell him. I felt tears in my eyes. "I have to go," I say and run without stopping back to the basement of Honeydukes. I lean against the wall and sit down. I don't know how long I was there but finally Sydney comes though the tunnel and sees me.

"Caley," she says, "what's wrong?"

"I can't," I cry.

"You can't what?"

"I can't tell him." There was a short silence.

"Lets go to supper," Sydney says after helping me up.

Together we walk back to Hogwarts and to the great hall where our supper is awaiting us.

* * *

**I'm getting tired of no reviews. I will not update if I don't get at least two reviews and I WILL delete the story!**

**-Squidster "Sydney"**


End file.
